mbmbamfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 374: Respect the Journey
"Respect the Journey" was originally released October 2, 2017. Description We're back after nearly a month of not recording new episodes, and boy, do we only kind of remember how this thing works. If memory serves, it's mostly just a fancast of Marc Cohn's "Walking in Memphis," right? Right?! Suggested Talking Points PJ Masks, Brush On The Go, Kissing Scenes, Boss Mugging, Standing Still in Memphis, Griffin's Occupation, Dipping Posters, Cereal from Heaven Outline 09:30 - I recently attended a symposium at a large opera house in Denver. As the lights dimmed, I heard an odd scrubbing sound to my left, and turned to see the person next to me was brushing her teeth. She was using a full size toothbrush with no toothpaste that I could see, and she was brushing very actively and making a lot of noise. After a few minutes she threw her toothbrush, loose, into her purse, turned to me, and said, "I really thought I was late to this, but I guess I was just on time." I was speechless and I just stared at her. What would have been the appropriate response to this heinous opera crime? 14:25 - Y - Sent in by Seth Carlson, from Yahoo Answers user MarcusName made up by Griffin, who asks: Is it awkward for actors and actress to do kissing scenes? 22:11 - I've got a new job, and it's been an excellent transition so far. The pay is better, it's a 20 minute commute, and my favorite restaurant is just down the street. There's just this one little thing: My new boss is a really nice, fun guy who I mostly get along with, except it came up in conversation that I had been mugged, and he thought this was the funniest thing in the world. So he keeps popping out at me and shouting, "Ahh! Don't get jacked!" or running up behind me and telling me to "Stick 'em up and gimme the goods!" It's alarming, to say the least. What should I do, boyos? - Just a Cool Kid Employed Dangerously 27:36 - MZ - Sponsored by Casper. Personal message for Alison. Personal message for Daniel. Personal message from Travis to Teresa. Advertisement for Heat Rocks. 33:51 - Y - Sent in by Seth Carlson, from Yahoo Answers user Marc Cohn, who asks: How does one end a griffin's occupation of a castle? 35:24 - Munch Squad - McDonald's Buttermilk Crispy Tenders and Art Posters 43:21 - This morning, I was walking out to my car so I could go to work, and in my lawn, there was an entire bowl of Froot Loops just sitting there. It had everything - bowl, milk, loops, metal spoon and all. It wasn't from anyone in our family, and I don't have any friends that would for some reason do this nearby. I'm so confused. How did it get there? Was someone walking down the sidewalk eating an entire bowl of cereal? Why on the ground in my yard of all places to leave it? Do I clean the bowl and spoon and leave them in my yard for the perpetrator to pick it back up? I'm so confused. Please help! - Lily in New York 51:52 - Housekeeping 57:34 - FY - Sent in by "a bunch of folks", from Yahoo Answers user Michael, who asks: Who named the moon, "The Moon"? Quotes Trivia Deep Cuts References & Links Category:Munch Squad Category:Episodes